Hearts on Sleeves and Pinstriped suits
by Disneymouse
Summary: I remember when Truffula trees grew everywhere and the wind was sweet with butterfly milk. I remember working for the Once-ler, and helping him in the downfall of the valley...and himself. This is our story, beginning to end. Mentions of the Normaler pairing, no mary sues here! ;)
1. Chapter 1

I can remember a time when the grass was green, where truffula trees grew tall and proud and the wind was sweet with butterfly milk. I remember all of it, especially when I went to work for the Once-ler. My name is Charlie Chadwick, and this is the story of the Once-ler through my own eyes.

~.~

In the town of Greenville, under the welcome shade of a truffula tree, a girl with long auburn curls and deep, blue eyes fanned herself while looking dully at the hustle-bustle of the small town. Unlike most of the girls her age, this one wore pants and blouses, preferring the length and closeness of the fabric to her skin. Today her outfit consisted of a white knit blouse and blue, plaid pants with black slip-ons gracing her feet.

"Charlie!" Another girl cried out, her dark hair billowing behind her. Charlie turned around and smiled warmly, her perfect white teeth flashing brilliantly.

"Holley! You finally made it!" She said, pulling her friend into a tight embrace in the process.

"Yeah, I know. My mom had me wash the kitchen floor, like, a bazillion times!" Holley exclaimed, flipping her ebony hair in annoyance while speaking. Holley's slightly slanted eyes narrowed even further in a mischievous grin, seeming almost feral with the shadow of the looming truffula tree.

"You would not believe what Terry told me, that she heard from Alisha who was told by Adelaide!" She said excitedly, hands clasped together in a dramatic pose. Charlie eyed her dark haired wearily, unsure of what to say.

"Um…"

"I can tell I've blown your mind so I will answer your unasked question!" Holley took a deep, dramatic breath before continuing. "You know Cormey Carmack, ri-?""

"I'm not interested." Charlie said firmly, cutting her friend off.

"Oh, come on!" Holley said exasperatedly. "You need to go out with some guys, or-"

"Or what?"

"W-well." Holley stuttered fidgeting with her fingers, something Charlie recognized Holley did when nervous or uncomfortable.

"Y-you don't want people to get the w-wrong idea about you." She finished nervously, earning a blank stare from her friend.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Charlie said flabbergasted.

"Um, come 'ere." Holley motioned for Charlie to lean in close. Doing so, Holley spoke again.

"Y-you **do **like boys, don't you?"

"Well of course…" A light bulb went on inside of Charlie's head.

"I'm not queer if that's what you're getting at." Charlie hissed, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"O-oh, oh good. Because, you know that would be super awkward." Charlie rolled her eyes and headed back towards the main square of Greenville with Holley close behind. Summer was in full swing and all of the students from Greenville High were out socializing or soaking up as much of the sun as they could.

Holley blabbered on about some sort of University she was planning on going to and all the cute boys attending. Sighing, Charlie would nod from time to time or hum in agreement to something she wasn't even listening to. Her eyes wandered randomly from store to store and window to window. She briefly passed over a tall young man in a grey fedora and vest strumming his guitar and singing.

Returning her gaze to his tall, lanky form Charlie paid more attention to him. He had raven black hair and the bluest of any eyes she'd ever seen. He also had a very strange, bright pink scarf around his neck, ruining his general neat appearance. Although she didn't say so out loud, Charlie found him to be attractive.

"What about you?" Holley asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Charlie faced her friend, startled from her daze.

"What are you planning to do for college? Or are you just going to go to work at your dad's maintenance store?" Holley asked.

"Hm, I guess I'm not sure. I'll most likely go to work for dad; college doesn't sound to appealing right now." Charlie said slowly.

"Oh, shoot!" Holley hissed, her eyes narrowing at the watch on her wrist."

"What? What's wrong?" Charlie asked confusedly.

"I promised Norma I'd help her with tutoring this afternoon. I really gotta go, I'll see you later though, okay?" Holley called, already running down the street.

"Okay…" Charlie trailed off, her hand waving slightly. Suddenly there was a loud commotion, turning around Charlie watched as the towns' people threw tomatoes and other various objects at the singing salesman. She winced as an especially ripe one smacked him on his cheek. Hiding behind his mule, the man waited until all of them had finally left. Charlie walked up to him to see if he was alright. He grimaced when he saw her standing in front of him.

"Sorry, but the show's over, no more tomato throwing please." He stood up and dusted off as much of the tomato grime as he could.  
"I'm not here to throw tomatoes at you."

"Oh! Perhaps you're here to buy one of my marvelous thneeds then?!" He asked hopefully. Charlie smiled a little, he did have an adorable smile.

"Um… sorry, but no, I actually just wanted to apologize for the way everyone acted. It wasn't very welcoming of them to do that." She finished lamely.

"Oh, don't worry about it, actually it's not that different from what I get back home." He muttered sadly.

"That still doesn't make it right," she argued, "you shouldn't get used to people hurting you, it's a horrible thing!"

"Alright, alright, there's no need to get upset." He said arms rising in mock surrender.

"Sorry." Charlie blushed. The two fell into an awkward silence. _What do I do?!_ Charlie thought to herself in panic, luckily the tall man saved her.

"Aw, geez, where are my manners?!" He exclaimed, his palm slapping onto his forehead. "Sorry, I should introduce myself, the name's Once-ler." Said Once-ler offered his hand to Charlie. Fighting back a giggle, she shook his hand.

"My name is Charlie Chadwick. Is Once-ler your first or last name?"

"Eh, it's kinda both actually." He said sheepishly. "My mother doesn't really believe in last names. Besides," he said shrugging nonchalantly, "my dad left when I was just a kid and my mom won't let us even talk about him, so no last names from either of my parents." He gave a low, dark chuckle.

"Wait, you said 'us', do you have siblings?" Charlie asked.

"Yup, my brothers' Bret and Chet, and then there's my Aunt Grizelda and Ubb." The Once-ler counted off his relatives on his fingers.

"Sounds like a nice sized family." Charlie commented.

"Yeah, it's not too bad I guess." He looked at the ground uncomfortably.

"So," Charlie said, deciding to drop the family subject, "do you stay in hotel here or what?" The Once-ler perked up instantly at the change of subject.

"Actually, I live outside of town in my portable cottage with Melvin, my trusty mule." He smiled warmly at the mention of his friend.

"You live in the forest? I've been there a couple of times, mostly when I was little I'd sneak off there to think and get away from my parents." Charlie smiled a little at the memories.  
"Would you like to go there again?" Once-ler asked his eyes hopeful again. "I don't have many visitors, except for Mustache."

"Mustache?" Charlie said in a confused tone.

"I'll explain when we get there, that is, if you'd like to come?" Charlie smiled fully this time.

"Sure, why not."

"Great! Now if you'll just hold this for a moment." He said, handing Charlie his black guitar.

"How long have you been playing this?" Charlie asked gently holding the instrument in her arms.

"Well, let's see. I got that one about eight years ago, but I've been playing since I was seven years old. It was the one thing my dad left me." He said packing away his bill boards and thneed.  
"It's a beautiful guitar; you've certainly been keeping good care of it."

"Oh, yeah, that thing is priceless to me. Do you play anything?"

"A little piano, I haven't really practiced in a while. I actually prefer singing though."

"Huh, that makes two of us. Well, looks like we're all set." He walked over to his wagon and friend, Melvin the mule. Hopping up into the seat Once-ler offered his hand once more to Charlie.  
"Um, where will I sit? Your wagon only seats one." She pointed out.  
"Just take my hand, we'll manage." Once-ler said simply. As soon as their hands touched, he easily hefted Charlie onto his lap and grabbed the reigns. Tsking he called down to Melvin.

"Alright, Melvin, take us back to Mustache." Snorting the mule began to heave the cart out of town. Meanwhile Charlie was having a difficult time calming the red that had laid claim to her face. _Obviously he doesn't know the situation he's put us in_, Charlie reasoned to herself. After they were a little ways away from Greenville, Charlie began to relax and enjoy the scenery before them. Resting her head on the Once-ler's shoulder, she started to dose off and on.

"We're here!" the Once-ler said cheerfully. Stretching, she stifled a yawn and carefully eased herself from her position. In front of her was a structure that was made of wood and fabric nailed cleanly into the ground with stakes.

"Hey, Beanpole!" a gruff voice called, "Did you sell that doo-hickey yet?" Charlie whipped around and found a small, orange furred creature sitting down playing cards with a fish and some kind of yellow bird.  
"Yeah, uh, no, no I haven't. It seems like it's ahead of its time." Onceler said glumly.

"Ah, that's okay. Come on over here and I'll deal ya in." the creature said happily.

"Um, okay, but first I'd like you to meet my friend, Charlie."

"Yeah okay, we'll deal him in too." The orange thing didn't even look over his shoulder at them.

"Uh, it's a "her" actually." Charlie said, finding her voice. This caught the creature's attention; he turned to look at Charlie. Looking at Once-ler he nodded.

"Well, it's about time you found mate." He said smugly.  
"What?!" Charlie and the Once-ler exclaimed simultaneously.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Mustache, this isn't about…you know what, Forget it." The Once-ler sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look, this is Charlie. She's a friend and she'll be visiting. No funny business, okay?" Mustache "humphed" and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, it was worth a shot. And the name is Lorax to you, Charlie." His tone made her snap to attendance.

"Yes, sir. I have to say I've never heard of a Lorax before." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, you and Beanpole, ya know one of these days they're gonna write a book about me and then everyone's gonna know me." The Lorax glared at the Once-ler.

"Yeah, okay, well anyway I'm going to go start on some flapjacks. Why don't you tell Charlie a bit about yourself, Mustache?" Muttering something about an annoying meatloaf, the Once-ler stalked off to his small home.

"Hmph!" the Lorax snorted. "In case he didn't tell you, I speak for the trees, I'm the guardian and deity of this forest." The Lorax said, his tone softer and kinder now.

"Wait, so you're like, God?" Charlie giggled openly.

"Who, me? Nah, I'm more like God's green thumb." Charlie laughed along the Lorax, until something bumped into her leg. Looking down, she found herself staring at a small bear creature with a big, fluffy tail. It smiled at her and giggled to itself, a high chirpy sound.

"Aw, well aren't you the sweetest thing!" Charlie cooed, she couldn't help it, she was a sucker for cute.

"That's Pipsqueak, and this is our dinner!" The Once-ler called his arms stacked high with a leaning tower of flapjacks, marshmallows, and syrup.

"Uh, would you like some help there, Once-ler?" Charlie asked, worried that he might topple over.

"No, don't worry about it! I'll be fine." He said perkily, multiple animals gathered around him reaching and snatching at the sugary sweets. Pipsqueak had left Charlie and ran over to the Once-ler as well, managing to climb his long, slender legs. At one point, Pipsqueak's paw came dangerously close to Once-ler's crotch area and he slightly buckled.

"Hey, hey! Watch it down there, Pip! You pick the tree's fruit, not mine!" Charlie chuckled some more, feeling happier than dhe had in a long time.

~.~

So, how was it? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Mistakes

The first thing Charlie realized when she woke up was that first of all, she was on the ground, second of all, she was in a lot of pain, and thirdly her twin, Norma, was the one smiling smugly from above her. Groaning and rubbing the back of her head, Charlie glared at her sister and made a grab for the bed to pull herself up.

"Remind me why you do this every morning?" she grumbled, wanting to punch the smile of her twin's face.

"Because you never listen when I tell you verbally?" Norma answered innocently, a smile still in place.

"Well maybe you should find a new hobby, or something. My head certainly can't take much more of this." Charlie snapped before instantly grimacing. Yelling wasn't the best remedy for a headache, especially this one.

"Oh, please," Norma said exasperatedly, "when we're both old and forgetting to put our teeth in, I'll still be the one getting you off your old, fat butt!"

"That is, of course, unless you die first." Charlie quipped, her hands working furiously on a stubborn tangle in her hair.

"Hey, I'm only older by thirty seconds!" Norma pouted, only slightly offended.

"You know, most twins fight about who's oldest because they want to be older." Charlie rolled her eyes but smiled anyway, her bad mood forgotten.

"Well who said we're like most twins?" Norma grinned back. "Besides, I think your hair looks fine, I bet your boyfriend could care less." Charlie's only reply was a pillow halfheartedly thrown at her sister.

"He's not my boyfriend." She said firmly, her lips set in a grim line of determination.

"Whatever, it probably wouldn't work." Norma said resignedly.

"And why is that?" Charlie asked, feigning a pout.

"Aunt Lucy would most likely shoot him within five feet of the porch!" Norma giggled as another pillow was thrown, this time with much more force.

~.~

The path was mildly quiet as Charlie made her way to the Once-ler's campsite. A fewbarbaloots and swammy swans appeared here and there, but not much. They seemed very frightened and shaken up, though they physically calmed as Charlie approached a site not at all unfamiliar to her. But why were the animals so afraid? It was a beautiful day, even by Green Valley's standards. The air was bright and clear, not a cloud could be seen in the blue azure sky. It was mildly warm, but not too uncomfortable for this time of year.

As she made her way down the path running along the side of the stream, Charlie couldn't help but notice that the humming fish weren't humming gaily as they usually, they didn't even bother to break the surface of the water to say hello like they usually did.

"Odd," Charlie muttered. When she finally reached the Once-ler's temporary home, she finally understood what the inhabitants of the forest were so afraid of. Anyone in their right mind would naturally be afraid of a very large mountain of woman. At least, that was what Charlie assumed the thing to be, it was kind of hard to tell, especially when said mountain had abnormally long chin hair.

As she cautiously walked towards the Once-ler and the Lorax, both of which who present, and the rest of the people were surrounding them, it was apparent Charlie had chosen a bad time to visit.

"Who invited the furry peanut?" the mountain of flesh said snidely.

"Peanut?!" the Lorax asked shocked and hurt, "I'll go right up your nose!"

"Hey, hey!" Once-ler intervened, looking nervously between the things and said offended peanut. "You wouldn't hurt a woman!" the Once-ler said, a hand pushing against the Lorax's chest. The Lorax stopped resisting and instead looked at the Once-ler in disbelief.  
"That," he said pointing, "is a woman?!" although no one in the group could see it, Charlie noticed the smug smile quickly flash on the Lorax's face, luckily hidden by his mustache.

"Okay, that's enough, just everyone calm down." Once-ler begged, shooting a subtle glare at the Lorax who merely glared up in reply.

"Okay, family," Once-ler said moving his attention to those in front of him, "this is my friend-"

"Acquaintance." the Lorax intervened.

"uh, okay, acquaintance, the Lorax. He speaks for the trees." The Once-ler finished, smiling and waiting for a reaction.

"Yes," the Lorax agreed, seemingly calm. "And in the name of the trees: Get out!" He barked, mustache quivering in anger. The Once-ler's family gasped in horror, no one had ever defied them.

"Hey, look, they're my family, give them a chance. Please?" the Once-ler pleaded, his expression resembling that of a kicked puppy. Sighing, the Lorax looked up and spoke softly, his words obviously only meant for the kid.  
"What way does a tree fall?" he asked, deathly serious.

"Um, down?" Once-ler guessed confusedly. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, the Lorax continued.

"A tree fall the way it leans, be careful which way you lean." With that the orange guardian stalked off, but not before shooting Charlie a pleading look.

Help him, they said. Nodding, Charlie silently agreed, not exactly sure of what she agreed to you, but willing none the less. Charlie surveyed the family before her; there was something about them that reeked of foreboding. The visit of the Once-ler's family gave Charlie an unsettling feeling in her gut and the day seemed darker with unseen clouds. Charlie knew that she wasn't going to like these people, not one bit.

Let it be known, dear reader, that this is just the beginning of many mistakes...

~.~

Thanks to all who have been reading this story and you are all awesome! Sorry this took forever, I was sick and life was being horrible to me! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Green with Shame

Charlie despised parties. The aggrandized balls and celebrations were more frequent now that Once-ler had sold his fabulous invention. Being his personal secretary as he called it meant she had had to attend every single one of them, every painstakingly long extravaganza filled with snobs of every shape and size talking about how they were so important. She really did hate parties. There was one entrepreneur in particular who irked Charlie the most; the other business folk called him "New Money".

Aloysius O' hare was a short man with jet black hair and steel grey eyes that shined almost as brightly as his hair. He had recently made his fortune in creating bottled air for those suffering from the pollution currently hanging over the newly named Thneedville. Aloysius loved money, and lots of it, sadly he was also infatuated with Charlie.

He stood at least a good two feet shorter than her and he determinedly followed Charlie everywhere she went always talking about odd things and above all else how his company was a big sensation. Charlie hated him too.

"Mr. O' hare," Charlie said gritting her teeth.

"Oh, please, call me Aloysius!" He chirped turning to look up at the seething Charlie.

"Fine, Aloysius, could you at least talk about something other than your sales and business? I don't mean to be rude or inconsiderate, but I hear about the same things over and over again every single day it gets tiring after a while." She tried to say this as nicely as possible but it only came out strained.

"Oh, I see. Well, how about dancing? I hear you're as light on your feet as a feather."

_More like an elephant on eggshells_, Charlie thought grimly.

"That's mighty kind of you, Aloysius." Charlie said kindly. He brightened at her tone and immediately towed her out towards the crowded dance floor. Charlie inwardly winced, how was she supposed to dance with him?

Aloysius reached an arm around her waist as best as he could and took her free hand in his. Charlie felt humiliated in every aspect; she averted eye contact with those around her and imagined she couldn't hear the snide comments from the other women.

When at last the song ended Charlie pulled away from Aloysius and attempted a smile.

"Would you mind grabbing me a drink?" She asked politely. When the short man was finally out of sight Charlie ran as fast as she could in her dress outside. Wrapping her fingers tightly around the fence bars she looked out at the destroyed countryside. Her eyes widened as she gazed at the stumps and dead grass surrounding the factory.

"I never wanted this!" Charlie forced herself to not jump at the loud exclamation. Whipping around she saw the Lorax and Once-ler hidden away in the shadows of the outside pavilion in a standoff.

"Well you sure could have fooled me, kid! You think anyone wanted this? The animals are leaving and all you can do is sip your wine and throw a party for those ninnies!"

"Those people care about me! I'm a somebody to them; it's a far cry from who I used to be."

The Lorax looked sadly at the green clad Once-ler before him.

"You can say that again, Beanpole. Listen, I'm done arguing with ya, if you want to go ruin everything that's your choice. I've done all I can." Hopping down the steps the orange guardian started to walk away before turning around once more.

"I once told you to be careful of which way you leaned; I guess I never expected you to fall."

With that he walked back into what was left of the Truffula tree forest.

"Once-ler?" Charlie asked hesitantly. Said man turned around abruptly before wiping furiously at his eyed.

"Sorry, rough night ain't it?" Once-ler tried to form a smile but it turned into a grimace.

"Oh Once," Charlie ran up to Once-ler and wrapped her arms around him welcoming his warm tears that soaked her red satin dress.

Unbeknownst to them, someone sat watching them from far away, a glint of jealousy in his eyes.

"So that's how we're going to play, well I guess it's my turn to make a move." Aloysius growled, the wine glasses in his hands clenched tight.


End file.
